


独家演出

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 冰瀚一发完





	独家演出

是夜，城市已浸淫于广袤的暗色中，唯有极个别的角落处还闪烁着不为人知的灯。而剧场的舞台，便是一处。悬挂于上方的顶灯打了一束强光落于地板中央，留下了界限鲜明的圆。边界之外，是延伸至观众席的无尽黑暗。圆的中央，有个穿着白衬衫的男人，剃着一头板寸，神情漠然。失去乌发修饰的眉宇，在光线的分割下，凌厉的棱角被无限放大。他下身着着一条宽大如袍的黑色半身裙，脚蹬一双舞蹈专用的男士高跟鞋，右半身挂着一条宽阔的泛光皮革饰物。皮革与软布，秩序与随性，在男人身上相得益彰。  
肢体舒展，垂坠的裙身随着他的大幅度动作而四散，随形而动的黑色搅乱了那一缕光线，偶尔的，肌理分明的赤裸大腿会从那一团黑色中探出，撩人心弦。男人跳的是现代舞，离开了音乐，显得有些艰难晦涩。但此时，没人会去在意舞蹈的含义，略显宽松的柔软衬衣下，包裹的是具充满力量的饱满躯体，宽肩窄腰，引诱着人们想要除去蔽体衣物一探究竟。从迈开步子的那一刻起，男人就似混沌中指引人们的唯一明灯，灵动与强悍的对立交织，抹去了性别的限制。立于神坛之巅，接纳顶礼膜拜。  
舞毕，汗水洇湿了衣裙，它们黏在了身上使得肉色若隐若现，脸颊边的汗珠还在不停滚落，顺着下巴砸在了地上。男人的胸膛剧烈地起伏，整个剧场寂静得让呼吸声清晰可闻。待气息平缓下来，舞台前方的暗处冒出了清脆的掌声，击散了原本化不开的浓墨重彩。男人眯着眼睛瞧了瞧：“你怎么来了？”  
“我明天的飞机，没机会看到首演了，所以想来提前看你演出。”舞台下鼓掌的人拾阶而上，直至靠近光亮处，舞者才看清他脸上的温柔表情，那是对刚才的作品赞美，痴迷，回味无穷以及融合了挚爱的一种情绪。男人很受用，刚才还不苟言笑的脸上立马露出了孩子气的笑容，接过他递来的毛巾和水，拉过对方向他索要了一个吻。“这次出差什么时候回来啊？”  
“大概能赶得上你的最后一场演出。”也不在意对方汗湿的衣服会蹭脏自己的西装，男人轻轻抽出了舞者还捏在手里无暇顾及的毛巾，替他抹了抹额头。下意识地撅了撅嘴，舞者的口吻里添了些撒娇意味：“这么久啊。”听出了恋人的失落，西装男子安抚地摩挲着他的脸：“瀚宇，我保证，我尽快把那边事情处理完回来看你演出。”被喊做瀚宇的男子看了看他，把头埋在对方的肩窝里呼吸着衣服上干净清新的气息。片刻，他抬起了头，舌尖舔上了西装男子的下唇，然后用嘴小心地含住。细碎而缠绵的吻，在时而轻触的鼻尖下交换着，鼻息撒在西装男人姣好的唇形上，弄得他有些发痒，继而笑了出来。他的笑容带着些许甜意，如清流滑过指尖，花香充盈鼻腔。被笑意挤压的眉眼里，还流淌着浓情蜜意的眷恋。瀚宇有些贪恋对方的笑颜，舌头探入了他的嘴唇，自己有些发干的口腔仿佛寻得了水源，忘情地吮吸着。原本的浅尝辄止变成了如饥似渴，瀚宇搭在西装男人腰侧的手紧了紧，反复流连着那纤瘦所形成的弧度，然而隔着一层布料的举动不过是饮鸩止渴。“肖冰，我要。”发出邀请的人未等对方应允便想把对方束在西裤里的衬衫下摆给拉出来。季肖冰及时按住了他的手：“这回让我来。”说着把高瀚宇拉离了光的中心，摆脱了被光的窥视，隐入黑暗的两人变得肆无忌惮，他们并不需要看清对方，因为彼此身上的每一部位他们都用自己的身体感受过。身上皮革装饰的搭扣有些繁琐，高瀚宇索性只脱去了自己的白衬衣，拉出对方衬衫的下摆，终于触碰到了令自己肖想已久的温暖肌肤，彼此的体温就在这亲昵的接触下不断攀升。指腹揉捏了软和的腰腹一会儿，高瀚宇解开了季肖冰衬衫的全部纽扣，略带湿润的吮吻留在了他的脖颈，锁骨，乳头，小腹，柔软的双唇用力地吸附着皮肤，空旷的剧场放大着啧啧水声。不用看，季肖冰也知道自己身上留下了许多斑驳红痕，他捧着对方的头颅，鼓励着他继续向下。  
舞台的聚光还在静候主角的上场，而好戏却在另一处上演着。皮带的金属扣与地面碰撞的清脆声，紧跟着拉链被拉开的悉悉索索，令人遐想的暧昧水声，还有男人极力隐忍却还是漏出的低沉喘息。每一种声响都在剧场里自然地扩散着，仿佛是在聆听一场血脉偾张的舞台剧。  
“嗯……要射了……”  
回应话语的除了一个带着鼻音的嗯字，还有清晰可辨的吞吐声。很长一段时间之后，男人餍足的一声叹息慢慢晕散在空气里。  
待连绵的声音高潮平复，黑暗中又泛起了隐约的水声，只不过这回，与之声部交缠的是类似于从喉咙里挤压出来的闷哼，和之前的男低音相比音色清亮不少。紧接着地板上响起类似于肢体着地的声音，有些是皮肤黏着于地板，又有些是骨头与地板的相碰，总之有些凌乱，让人无法辨别。一双手出现在了灯光里面，虚空握拳，好似是要抓住光圆的边界。男人往前爬了几步，那是高瀚宇，脸上的表情双眉紧蹙，难受之余夹杂着愉悦，洁白的牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，支撑上半身的双手不住地握住松开，仿佛是在缓解着什么。身后的季肖冰完全溶于浓重的墨色中，听不清他的动作，只是嘴里在说着：“瀚宇，你放松些……”然后响起了臀肉被拍击的声音。高瀚宇整个人如同被电流游走了一遍四肢百骸，浑身肌肉不住地收缩。仰起的脖子上爬着因情欲而毕现的青色血管，伴随着不时滚落的明亮呻吟，喉结上下翻滚。蓦地，呻吟声戛然而止，高瀚宇的表情变得痛苦起来，“啊……”的一声喊叫简直要把还在沉睡的剧场唤醒，微阖的凤眼里漫溢着燃烧的欲望。随着身后人的大力冲撞，整个人也随之晃动起来。舞台中心的光洒在他胸口以上的位置，他就好像是个独角戏演员，仅凭自己所有的反馈来告诉观众现在的这一幕有多么的情色与美妙。小臂牢牢攀附着地面，希望借此来缓和身后的撞击所带来的惯性。抬起的脸上除了掩盖不住的欢愉外，虔诚，眷恋，还有对季肖冰缱绻不止的感情。  
暗色中回荡着啪啪的声响，剧场里原本冷清的空气早已不复存在，恋人间的热情裹挟着荷尔蒙席卷着每一处座位。如果说，跳舞时的高瀚宇宛若天神，那现在的他就是被他最虔诚的信徒撕碎了不可亵渎的外衣，给世人展现出他最难以启齿却又淫靡漂亮的模样。灯光下的每一次被快感侵袭的表情，被欲念灼烧的表情，都令人着迷。赤裸的上半身还堪堪挂着那条皮革饰物，徒劳地往前爬了一下，嘴里还叫着：“慢点……哥哥……慢……”仿佛一个被禁锢的圣灵，妄图冲破肉身的枷锁逃离尘世，却因此受到了更重的惩罚，被狠狠侵犯。  
“演出”到这里为止已经差不多达到了最高点。身后无情的冲击让高瀚宇如同一叶摇摇欲坠的帆船，被爱欲淹没的脸上神情涣散，眼中饱含的生理性液体被重力拉扯着掉落，上身的每一块肌肉都挂着汗水，嘴里却是带着奶音的叫唤。  
“哥哥……要射了……”  
“一起……”  
随着齐齐的一声长喘，高瀚宇的表情仿佛从无尽的情欲折磨中解脱，整个人躺倒在地，回味着刚才令人满足的每一幕。“走吗？去后台洗个澡。”阴影里伸出来一只纤细的胳膊，把他拉了起来，往墨色的深处走去，脚步渐行渐远。  
演出结束了。


End file.
